


A Quiet Mind

by FussySpaceBureaucratSaru



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FussySpaceBureaucratSaru/pseuds/FussySpaceBureaucratSaru
Summary: After witnessing the death of her family at the hands of the Klingons, Michael Burnham is escorted by Sarek to her new home on Vulcan.





	A Quiet Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how it came to pass that Michael Burnham ended up in Sarek's family so I wrote this short piece.

In the ship's medical bay, her cries went ignored but the doctors were not without sympathy. The lead medical officer had very little experience with humans and was not trained in the care of their often chaotic psychology. Humans were difficult to deal with in the best of times and, for this child, it was far from the best of times. 

Six Months Ago

“Sarek,” the Earthwoman began. “You have children, don't you?”

“You know this to be true,” Sarek said. “Spock, who is my son with Amanda, and Sybok, who was the product of a union I was in prior to meeting Amanda.”

“But you know what it's like to be a father. You know what it's like a to care for your family's welfare.”

The woman knew Sarek well enough to know how to talk to him. She knew enough not to make obvious statements. But she also knew that Sarek loved an Earthwoman like her and that he could be more accommodating to humanity's quirks than others from his planet.

“Of course,” he said. “I sense you wish to ask me something.”

“I talked this over with my husband. You know there has been increased activity by the Klingons in this sector.”

“I am aware.”

“Sarek, we're not warriors. We're scientists.”

“My husband and I don't have a lot of ties back on Earth. I have a brother but he's on the Columbia.”

Sarek listened to the woman, his face inscrutable save for a single raised eyebrow.

“I sense you are trying to ask me something,” he said.

“It's not an easy thing to ask but... you know what the Klingons do...if anything should happen…”

“You want me to take care of your daughter. You want Amanda and I to raise Michael, should something happen to you.”

His bluntness was at once a shock, then a relief.

“I will have to discuss the matter with my wife,” he answered but he knew what her answer would be.

Six Months Later

Sarek found Michael in her quarters. He provided her with logic games and puzzles, simple ones from Earth like sudoku, chess, and Tetris. While any Vulcan child would not find much challenge in these Earth games, Sarek decided that such activities would keep her mind focused so as not to dwell on the trauma she experienced. It did not escape his notice, however, that she seemed particularly adept at these. 

He sat down beside her. She put down her screen and looked at him.

“Michael,” he said. “Do you know where we are going?”

“To Vulcan,” was her answer.

“You've never been there.” 

She shook her head.

“I think you would like it and prosper there. But it is very different from Earth or Doctari Alpha.”

“I don't remember Earth. Well, not much. We left for Doctari Alpha when I was little.”

“Michael, I admired your parents very much and grew to know them very well during the brief period of our friendship. I'm not unfamiliar with humans. I lived on Earth for many years. It was where I met my wife Amanda. I think if you are to come live with us, you would like her.”

“Is Vulcan going to be my new home?”

“It will be. You will live with my family. Your parents requested it. I hope you will find it acceptable.”

Michael said nothing.

“Are you still experiencing bad dreams?”

She didn't want to bring those images to her mind. She nodded.

“It is because your mind is chaotic and you are a human child,” he said, before adding softly, “But I can help you quiet your mind.”

He held out his hand. She placed her hand on his.

“Close your eyes.”


End file.
